


Apparition of Your Sins: The Vigilante of Wizarding Britain

by Otter_Boom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Boom/pseuds/Otter_Boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake had his whole life planned out. He would graduate from High School early and go to a high end college and receive his Masters Degree in Robotics and in computer software, and maybe, just maybe, be able to help Bruce Wayne, uh, that is to say The Batman, with his War on Crime. Having been moved to London, UK was just a minor inconvenience. So eleven year old Tim Drake is understandably annoyed when an owl drops by with a letter he has been accepted to Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and that he is a wizard. How will Hogwarts deal with Slytherin House having its first ever muggle-born resident and the Boy-Who-Lived attended at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparition of Your Sins: The Vigilante of Wizarding Britain

So this is a challenge fan fiction for anyone who is interested.

Tim Drake is the third Robin from the Batman comics and is considered to be the “smart” one of the Bat Family and Batman has allegedly admitted that Tim is a better natural detective than him.

So I have had this idea of Tim Drake going to Hogwarts and eventually becoming a vigilante to right the wrongs of the very corrupt and incompetent Ministry of Magic.

Hear are some of the ideas that I imagine Tim doing/coming across/or reacting to.

+Tim has to think of magic in terms of a scientific view. i.e. Potions is Chemistry, spells are like voice activated sequences, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes are akin to mathematics and computer science. He has difficulties with Transfiguration (”Where does the extra mass come from!”) and flying ( “Brooms are inanimate objects, they don’t have feelings!”)

+Tim is subjugated to prejudices from his own House and treated with disdain and distrust from the other Houses, leading him to be a brooder and a loner. His plotting and scheming skills improve radically and much quicker than his pre-New 52 counterpart.

+It is heavily implied that his parents are neglectful, Tim thinks this is normal.

+Tim must think that Harry is a whiner and doesn’t realize how good he has it. Tim has spent most of his life growing up in Gotham after all and has seen the wort in humanity.

+The closets person Tim has to a friend is Daphne Greengrass, who is a Pure-blood elitist and pityingly views Tim as a Mudblood valiantly struggling to become a better wizard.

+Tim makes it his business to know everything about everyone. This is easy for him with his detective skills. (He did deduce Batman and Robin’s secret identities at the age of nine.) He uses his knowledge and adult like behavior to limit the bullying from his class mates. This is also the closest thing he has to a hobby.

+Tim treats Draco like an unruly and misbehaved child with a demeanor that reminds others of an aloof and cold father. (Tim reads newspapers! The Daily Planet is his favorite, the Lois Lane/Clark Kent bylines are well written.)

+Tim builds magic powered combat robots to help him train his crime fighting abilities. He patents butler versions as well. Very impressive fore a 13 year old!

+Considers Hermione Granger his only intellectual rival in the student body. Though he believes she lacks imagination. (Stray away from the books! A little scientific exploration never hurt anybody. Except for when it has.)

+Tim screw over inter-galactic Black Market salesmen out of two tons of Nth metal. (”Anti-magical metal is so much more effective than charm protected robes. I wonder if it could stop the Killing Curse?”)

+Tim questions why the Killing Curse and Crucio Curse are Unforgivable as one is painless and the other does no real lasting damage other than maybe so psychological damage, which in most cases can be treated and cured with Muggle means. ( “I can see why Imperious is Unforgivable, no one has the right to take away another persons free will, but why the other two?”)

+Tim mother and father are implied to have been murdered a little into fourth year. Tim disappears and returns during Sixth year changed. He is now colder and well built. He is much more manipulative. Coincidentally the Apparition makes it first confirmed appearance during this time, taking down several well-known-but-never-proven supporters of Voldemort with brutal frequency.

+Second year Tim pieces together that a Basilisk is terrorizing the school and conjures and rooster while being stalked. The Basilisk is killed, but no one discovers who unleashed it. A student disappears from the school months later during the last week of school and is not heard from again for several years. ( “Well that’s kind of perverted, possessing a small girl like that. I didn’t think you that type of man Tom”)

+Tim fights with a consolable bo staff made from Nth metal. His garb is reminiscent of a ninja’s traditional garb of varying shades gray. He has unknown connections to the League of Shadows, the magical counterpart of Ra’s al Ghul’s League of Assassins.

+Gotham is known as the worst cursed land in the whole world.

+"I am the Apparition of all of your Sins." With one menacing sentence a new Hero is born, one who incorporates silent Apparition in his methods of attack. (Think Nightcrawler from X-men!)

If anyone is interested in writing this please let me know!


End file.
